How Can I ?
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Terdengar bunyi telepon. Akashi langsung mengangkatnya. "Shintarou, ada apa?" "Kuroko... Dia..." Akashi terbelalak mendengarnya. AkaKuro fanfic. Don't like don't read. RnR sangat sangat dibutuhkan


Terdengar bunyi ponsel bordering. Seseorang mengangkatnya.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah, Akashi! Kau dengar aku?"

"Oh, Shintarou. Doushite? Ini masih terlalu pagi kalau tidak penting, lebih baik aku tutup te…."

"Tidak, tunggu! Dengar aku dulu! Ini penting! Kuroko…"

"Ehm, Tetsuya? Kenapa?" Akashi mulai mengucek matanya. Sepertinya Ia sudah serius.

"Kuroko, Ia….."

3 detik kemudian, mata Akashi terbelalak lebar

HOW CAN I

**Title: How Can I (Our Memories)**

**Main Cast: -Akashi Seijuurou –Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Other Cast: find it yourself**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt, Friendship, Shounen-Ai**

**Type: Songfic**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, Bad, Alur mundur**

**Note: Lirik aslinya saya putar balik supaya alur nya beraturan (mungkin) Bold berarti lirik lagu, **_Italic _**berarti flashback, **normal **berarti masa sekarang alur komik ****sedikit ****saya ubah cerita aslinya.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

'**How Can I' punya HoMin (Yunho n Changmin) *I can say them 'DBSK' because they aren't with 5 members. I just want to say them 'DBSK' if they singing with 5 members. –just skip this—**

**Plot cerita milik saya.**

_ Terlihat seorang remaja bersurai biru muda dan yang satunya lagi, seorang remaja bersurai merah menyala, tengah berhadapan. Jujur saja, mereka sebenarnya belum saling mengenal satu sama lain._

"_Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Akashi, sang surai merah._

"_Denganku?" Tanya lawan bicaranya, sang surai biru._

"_Ya. Well, kau itu menarik."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Begini, kau itu auranya tidak terlihat seperti pemain basket, kau lebih seperti pemain bayangan"_

"_Pemain bayangan"_

"_Ya, kau membutuhkan cahaya."_

"_Sumimasen, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"_

"_Begini, kalau kau ingin tahu lebih jelasnya, aku tunggu kau di ruang latihan grup satu"_

_**And that is our first meet**_

*How Can I*

_Teikou menang. Ini entah kemenangan Kiseki no Sedai yang keberapa. Tetapi, ini merupakan kemanangan pertama bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Meskipun Ia sempat mimisan tadi, dan terancam keluar dari klub, tetapi Ia bisa melewati itu semua. Itu karena semangat dari Akashi dan sang cahayanya. _

"_Kau hanya terlalu gugup, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi._

"_Sepertinya kau benar, Akashi-kun" balas Kuroko._

_ Mereka saling melempar senyum. Tanpa disadari, ketertarikan Akashi mulai timbul terhadap Kuroko. Dalam artian lain, tentunya._

_**How can I forget you?**_

_**Should I put an effort to try and forget you?**_

_**Will we ever be able to go back to what we had?**_

__*How Can I*

_Kini, kedua remaja itu terlihat berjalan bersama. Mereka hanya berdua. Baru saja selesai mampir dari Restoran langganan mereka. Tiba-tiba, Sang surai merah mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya. Surai biru itu terlihat kaget. Atas pernyataan yang diberikan Akashi terhadapnya._

"_Daisuki, Tetsuya"._

_**When I would tell you that I loved you**_

_**You would stop, and my heart would feel like it was exploding**_

_**I have stopped and**_

_**I'm simply waiting you for the next words**_

"_Sumimasen, Akashi-kun…" perkataan Kuroko terpotong oleh suara tawa Akashi._

"_Hahaha, kau kenapa Tetsuya? Raut wajahmu aneh, tenang saja, Aku hanya bercanda" Akashi memperbaiki kata-katanya. Walau sebenarnya, kalimat barusan hanya kebohongan belaka. Pernyataan pertama itu Ia sampaikan dengan serius, Walau jawaban dari sang lawan bicara begitu menyakiti hatinya._

"_Sou ka, sayonara, Akashi-kun" balas Kuroko._

_ Kuroko berlari. Akashi terkejut. Ingin mengejar Kuroko, tetapi Ia juga tengah berusaha menghibur dirinya. Kakinya bahkan terlihat gemetaran. Ia tidak tahu kenyataan sebenarnya._

_Kuroko menyukainya…_

_Ia baru saja ingin membalas perasaannya…_

_Tetapi Ia memotong jawaban darinya…._

_Dan bahkan mengatakan kepadanya kalau itu __**hanya **__sebuah candaan…._

_**How can I forget you?**_

_**Should I put an effort to try and forget you?**_

_**Will we ever be able to go back to what we had?**_

_**Words that hurts no matter what**_

_**Words of goodbye**_

_Saat itu, Akashi tidak sadar kalau itu adalah kata terakhir dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya kepadanya._

_ *How Can I*_

"Kuroko… Ia meninggal…" ucap Midorima saat Ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kau.. jan-jangan bohong Shintarou" balas Akashi. Tangannya terlihat gemetaran saat menggenggam ponselnya.

"Aku tidak bohong! Kemarin Ia meneleponku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku. Suarany terdengar lirih, ternyata selama ini Ia mengidap penyakit jantung! Dan… keadaanya semakin parah…" jelas Midorima lagi.

**How can I forget you? **

**Should I put an effort to try and forget you?**

**Will we ever be able to go back to what we had?**

**My words are frozen , tears keep following, words which I don't want to believe**

Tanpa disadari oleh Midorima, Akashi menangis. Ia menyesal.

**If only time could stop**

**If only time could erase**

**If only we could go back in time**

**To the day when we first meet**

*How Can I*

Makam itu sudah sepi. Tetapi Akashi masih tetap terpaku disana. Teman-temannya sudah membujuknya untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi Ia menolak. Bahkan, Ia harus melemparkan gunting itu kepada mereka agar mereka mau membiarkannya di sini. Sendiri.

Seandainya disini ada Kuroko, Ia pasti akan bertanya kepada Akashi, "Akashi-kun, kenapa kau tetap disini?"

Seandainya Kuroko mengetahui keadaannya saat ini, Ia pasti akan bertanya kepada Akashi, "Akashi-kun, kenapa kau melamun?"

Seandainya Kuroko mengetahui apa isi pikirannya, Ia pasti akan bertanya kepada Akashi, "Akashi-kun, kenapa ka uterus memikirkanku? Kenapa kau mengenang masa-masa saat kita bersama?"

Terlihat seringaian di wajah Akashi.

**Kenapa? **Jawabannya mudah.

**Yeojeonhi neol saranghai ttaemun-e (Because I Love You)**

**-END-**

**Ohoho, dou minna? Aneh? Garing? Sumimasen /\ jujur, saya pengen banget buat fanfic AkaKuro. Sebenarnya, saya lagi ngerjain tugas sambil denger lagu. Tiba-tiba lagu ini berdering (?) iseng-iseng nyari artinya saya langsung merinding. Secara, saya sebenarnya Cassiopeia, jadi gimanaaa gitu waktu tau translatenya. Tiba-tiba ad aide buat bikin nih fanfic. Saya ngetik mulai pukul 07.56 PM and selese pukul 8.25 PM. Maklum kalau GaJe ._. RnR please?**


End file.
